Un passé écarlate
by YukikoMura
Summary: Bonjour ! Je publie ici ma première vraie fanfiction, autour de l'univers des The Elder Scrolls. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! L'univers de The Elder Scrolls ne n'appartient pas du coup, et appartient à Bethesda. Seul mes personnages m'appartiennent.
1. Prologue: Nuit écarlate

La pluie et l'orage rendent cette nuit terrifiante. Le tonnerre s'abat sur l'horizon, déchire le ciel dans un bruit fracassant.

Le visage d'une femme m'apparut, comme une illumination... Serai-ce... Mère ! Oui, c'est elle ! Son visage est si beau... M-Mais... Tout se teinte de rouge ! Son visage s'éloigne ! Mère ! Reviens !

Amako se réveille en sursaut, le front dégoulinant de sueur, les larmes au yeux.

"Amako !" crie une voix.

"T-Tout va bien, Junal-Lei..."

Junal-Lei est un jeune Argonien. Du même âge que Amako. Les parents de la jeune fille l'avait adopté, lors que, enfant, il errait dans les ruelles de Solitude, ses parents l'ayant abandonné. C'est une personne très gentille, avec un caractère un peu enfantin par moment.

"Tu es sûre ?"

"Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas... Mais, au fait, où est ton frère ?"

"Ma'Raska ? Il est parti chasser. Tu le connais, toujours aussi matinal !"

Ma'Raska est un fier Khajiit, un excellent chasseur. Il est plus jeune que Amako. Lui aussi, a été adopté par les parents de la jeune Nordique. Depuis "l'incident", il est devenu insomniaque et un peu lunatique par moment. Il a une fâcheuse manie à embêter son frère, mais celui-ci a l'air de bien le prendre.

Ces trois jeunes adultes ont grandi ensemble, malgré toutes les différences qui les opposent. Ils s'aiment plus que tout. Une véritable famille. Tout allait bien, jusqu'à "ce" jour...

Un soir, à Solitude, un incident a eu lieu. 2 personnes sont retrouvées mortes dans une ruelle, avec une fleur violette dans la main... Les parents de la jeune Amako et de ses deux frères.

La jeune fille se lève et avance vers la fenêtre. Elle est habillée d'un kimono blanc, qui s'accordait avec sa peau très claire et contrastait avec ses yeux d'un beau bleu nuit. Elle regarde son frère qui est en bas, en train de chasser un renard.

"Ça fait 4 heures qu'il chasse... Il devrait penser à faire une pause." dit Junal-Lei, se mettant au côté de la Nordique.

"Il ferait tout pour nous, quitte à mourir de fatigue, tu le sais bien..." répondit elle.

"Eh, vous 2 ! Venez m'aider à chasser, au lieu de taper la causette !" crie le Khajiit à Amako et à Junal-Lei.

"On arrive !" crie Amako.

"Vous êtes énergiques dès le matin... Comment vous faites ?!" s'étonna Junal-Lei.

"C'est de nature !" répond Amako, avant de mettre sa tenue de chasse et de prendre son carquois qui était posé sur la table.

L'argonien soupire, avant d'enfiler son lourd manteau de chasseur, de prendre sa dague et ses couteaux de lancer. Amako ouvre la porte et rejoins Ma'Raska, suivie de Junal-Lei.

"Là-bas ! Un loup !" s'écrie Amako en sortant son arc.

La jeune Nordique prend une flèche dans son carquois, avant de l'armer. Pour Amako, le temps semble s'arrêter. Elle voit la trajectoire de la flèche, la corrige, puis tire. La flèche siffle dans l'air et perfore la fourrure du loup au niveau du cou.

"Joli tir ! Dans la nuque, à 150 mètres !" s'exclame Ma'Raska.

"Merci !" répond Amako, un sourire radieux au lèvres.

"Je vais le chercher !" crie Junal-Lei, en approchant de la carcasse du loup d'un pas motivé.

D'un coup, un autre loup, beaucoup plus gros que celui qui est au sol, surgit d'un buisson et bondit sur Junal-Lei, avant de le plaquer au sol, ses deux pattes contre ses épaules, la bave aux lèvres. En un mouvement, Junal-Lei fit basculer le loup sur la gauche, avant de lui enfoncer la dague dans le cou, faisant sortir une gerbe de sang sur la figure du chasseur Argonien.

"Junal-Lei, tout va bien ?" s'exclame Ma'Raska, mort de peur, en courant vers lui.

"A part le gout du sang de loup dans la bouche, ça va." répond Junal-Lei, en se relevant.

"Bon, rassemblons tout le butin et rentrons !" fit Amako, soulagée que son frère aille bien.

"Bonne idée !" s'exclame Ma'Raska.

Les 3 chasseurs prennent leur butin, et rentrent dans leur cabane en riant et en parlant, pour préparer ce délicieux repas.

"...Tu as peut être tué mon loup, mais la prochaine fois, tu mourra déchiqueté, pitoyable Argonien..."


	2. Chapitre I: De Morrowind en Bordeciel

Un homme encapuchonné rentre dans une grande salle froide et lugubre. Une odeur de sang y règne. Parvenu au centre, il s'agenouille et regarde devant lui. Une voix grave résonne dans la salle :

"Alors ? As-tu tué cet Argonien ?

L'homme, tremblant de peur, s'exclame :

– N-non, maître... Il m'a échappé.

– Incapable ! Tu n'es pas fichu de tuer un stupide lézard ? crie la voix, soudain chargée de colère.

– M-mais maître, c'est un...

– Silence ! Gardes, tuez-moi cette vermine !"

Deux Nordiques colossaux approchent l'homme à la capuche. Ils sont vêtus de longues robes rouges et d'une capuche noire ; sur leur nez, un masque noir. L'un d'eux dégaine une lame d'ébonite, aussi noire que la mort, qu'il glisse sous le menton du condamné.

"Fait tes adieux, rat !" s'exclame le garde en esquissant, sous sa capuche, un large sourire sadique.D'un mouvement sec du poignet, il tranche la gorge de l'homme. Un ruisseau de sang jaillit de la coupure.

"Que fait-on à présent, maître ? questionne l'autre garde.

– Je crois bien que l'on va devoir faire appel à la Camonna Tong.

– L-la Camonna Tong ?! répète le second garde, effrayé.

– Exact, répondit la voix.

– Mais maître, vous savez à quel point ils sont instables ! Et ça m'étonnerait qu'ils fassent le déplacement jusqu'en Bordeciel... dit le premier Nordique en essuyant frénétiquement sa lame , comme si elle était souillé d'un sang impur.

– Ils le feront. Leur chef me doit un grand service", répond calmement la voix.

Un sifflement. Un carreau fend l'air avant de s'encastrer dans le centre d'une cible en paille.

"Dans le mille ! Joli tir, frérot ! s'exclame Ma'Raska en sautant dans les bras de l'Argonien.

– M-merci...", répond Junal-Lei, un peu gêné par la réaction de son frère.

Amako est allongée dans l'herbe et observe le paysage. Il est vrai que cette forêt est magnifique : les arbres sont pleins de fleurs, la pelouse est bien verte, les animaux se baladent tranquillement, les oiseaux sifflent joyeusement dans les branches...

Un vrai bout de paradis.

"Eh, Amako ! Viens voir ! crie le jeune Khajiit.

La Nordique, surprise, se relève et avance vers son frère.

– Tu as vu ? Quelqu'un a déposé une fleur devant la porte. Encore un de ces crâneurs de Blancherive, il croit pouvoir te draguer comme ça !" dit le chasseur écailleux avant d'éclater de rire.

Elle regarde la fleur et commence à reculer avant de tomber sur les fesses, le visage plein d'effroi.

– Cette fleur violette... C'est la même qu'à Solitude."


	3. Chapitre II: Les traqueurs de Rose Noire

Amako et ses deux frères profitent de cette magnifique journée de Hautzénith pour aller faire un tour à Blancherive En passant par le Quartier des Plaines, ils tombent sur une enseigne, avec une choppe comme symbole. Ma'Raska, voyant ça, devient fou de joie et se mit à crier :

"Oh, regardez, une taverne ! On peut y faire un détour, on a le temps, non ?

\- Oh non, il a vu une auberge. On va le retrouver complètement ivre à l'hydromel, à se battre contre un mercenaire en arrière cour.. dit Junal-Lei, d'une voix désespérée.

\- Cela me rappelle une certaine soirée d'Ondepluie ! répond Amako, pliée en deux de rire.

\- Roh, ça va, c'était un accident.. grogne Ma'Raska, tout gêné.

\- Bon y va alors ? conclue l'Argonien, en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de son frère Khajit.

\- On te suit ! dit la Nordique, en marchant d'un pas joyeux.

Les trois chasseurs rentrent alors dans cette fameuse taverne. Une fois à l'intérieur, une ambiance très chaleureuse se fit sentir. Tout le monde a l'air joyeux, le barde joue sur son beau luth, sûrement hors de prix. Une jeune femme, sûrement la compagne du meneur, s'approche du petit groupe avant de leur indiquer une table au fond. Une fois le groupe assis, il commande chacun une boisson, et profitent de l'ambiance. Soudain, une voix rauque se lève derrière eux :

"Mais je connais cet Argonien ! Ce ne serait pas..

\- Cette voix.. An-Zaw ?! s'écrie Junal-Lei en se retournant brusquement."

D'extérieur, An-Zaw était un monstre. Aussi large, voir plus qu'un Nordique. Il porte une large bande de cuir, couvrant une partie de son torse. En bas, il a un pantalon de cuir très abimée, son épée portée dans le bas du dos.

"Junal-Lei connaît cet Argonien ? chuchote Amako à Ma'Raska.

\- Apparemment oui, répond le Khajit, surpris en regardant les deux amis rire ensemble.

\- Amako, Ma'Raska, je vous présente An-Zaw, mon ami d'enfance. C'est avec lui que j'ai passé ma jeunesse, avant de vous rencontrer, explique l'écailleux.

\- Enchantée ! fit la jeune fille en serrant la main du monstre des Marais Noirs qu'elle a devant elle, un peu intimidée. Ma'Raska hésite, puis fit de même.

Soudain, sur le visage du dénommé An-Zaw, un regard inquiet se forme, avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- Junal-Lei, tu cours un grand danger. Tu es recherché.

Le groupe fut étonné, voir choqué. Le jeune Khajit cogne son poing sur la table, avant de s'écrier:

\- Quoi ?! Qui oserait vouloir du mal à mon frère ? Et surtout, pourquoi ?!

L'Argonien ignore Ma'Raska, alors fou de rage, avant de dire, d'une voix pleine d'inquiétude et de tristesse :

\- Tu es recherché par... par les Traqueurs de Rose Noire.

En entendant cette phrase, Junal-Lei se remet sur sa chaise, et pose sa tête entre ses 2 mains.

\- Les Traqueurs... Ils ne m'ont pas oublié apparemment..."


	4. Chapitre III: L'Argonien et le Khajit

Les heures passent. la nuit est déjà bien avancée. Amako et Ma'Raska discutent joyeusement, une bouteille d'hydromel au milieu de la table, tandis que Junal-Lei parle calmement avec son vieil ami. Soudain, celui-ci change radicalement de ton, devenant froid, et lui dit:

"Junal-Lei, viens avec moi dans l'arrière cour, je dois te parler.

\- D'accord, répond le jeune Argonien, un peu apeuré par ce brusque changement de ton.

\- Eh, vous allez où ?! crie Ma'Raska, en retenant l'imposant An-Zaw par l'épaule.

\- Ca ne te concerne pas, Khajit, souffle l'imposant Argonien d'un ton toujours aussi glacial, sûrement irrité par ce dernier.

\- Comment ose-tu, espèce de...

\- Ma'Raska, ça suffit, dit Junal-Lei, en enlevant la main de son frère de l'épaule de An-Zaw.

Le Khajit recule, de façon à bloquer le passage, avant de donner un gros coup de poing dans le mur, en criant :

\- Comment ose-tu me parler de la sorte, espèce de vermine !

\- Calme toi, répond Amako en redirigeant son jeune frère vers sa chaise, laissant ainsi passer les deux Argoniens.

-Merci bien, je vous le ramène dans quelques instants, remercie An-Zaw."

Une fois dehors, il fit un rapide pas en arrière, pour s'éloigner de Junal-Lei, sort son épée du fourreau, avant de la caler, d'un mouvement et d'une rapidité exemplaire, sous la gorge du chasseur.

"Désolé mon ami, mais je dois te tuer."

Junal-Lei se fige, comme paralysé, tandis qu'une larme coule sur sa peau écailleuse. Puis il se mit à éclater en sanglots.

"An-Zaw... Mon ami de toujours... Pourquoi toi ?"

L'imposant Argonien ne réagit pas, mais ses yeux sont rempli de tristesse. Alors qu'il allait éxecuter son ami, une patte bien familière au frère ainé envoie voler la lame, tandis que l'autre pousse le monstre au sol, qui tombe dans un nuage de poussière. D'un geste fluide, il attrape sa dague, avant de se jeter sur An-Zaw. Celui-ci se relève à temps, et bloque le poignet de l'agile Khajit. Ma'Raska lève son bras, avant d'effectuer un magnifique mouvement circulaire en calant sa patte en plein milieu des côtes de l'écailleux, lui faisant lâcher le poignet. Puis il se décale vers l'arrière, et se met en position d'attaque

"Tu ose toucher à mon frère ? Et le faire pleurer en plus ?! Tu va très vite le regretter.."

Ma'Raska se jette encore une fois sur An-Zaw, mais avec une rage décuplée. Il enchaîne les coups, tous esquivés de justesse par le guerrier Argonien. Celui-ci assène un coup dans le ventre du Khajit, lui faisant cracher du sang, avant de le projeter huit mètre devant. Mais, alors qu'il ramasse son épée et avance d'un pas lent, pour l'achever, un couteau de lancer lui transperce la nuque, tandis qu'une flèche noire s'encastre dans sa tempe, faisant jaillir une vraie fontaine de sang. An-Zaw s'effondre à terre, mort sur le coup. Pendant que Amako se précipite sur Ma'Raska pour voir son état, Junal-Lei regarde le corps de son ami, récupère son couteau maculé de sang, avant de dire, d'un ton froid comme la glace:

"Toucher à ma famille, c'est impardonnable."

Soudain, un mystérieux personnage apparaît devant leurs yeux, sûrement un Bosmer vu sa silhouette et le grand arc dans son dos , avant de dire :

"Intéressant.."


	5. Chapitre IV: Glorieux passé

Après que le monstre argonien s'est écroulé au sol dans un dernier souffle, ayant été abattu par Ma'Raska et sa famille, un étrange bosmer apparût devant eux. Il sort de l'ombre, en faisant façe au petit groupe. Au premier coup d'oeil, Ma'Raska reconnaît la tenue de l'armée du Sud de Val-Boisé. Il s'avança vers le soldat, étonné.

"Un soldat bosmer, ici ? Que faites vous en Bordeciel ?

\- Je viens vous demander de l'aide, fit le bosmer en se mettant à genoux en façe du groupe.

\- M-Mais pourquoi nous ? répond Amako, choquée par la phrase et la posture de l'elfe.

\- Val-Boisé se fait attaquer par les Altmers de l'Archipel de l'Automne, et je sais que l'on peut compter sur vous, dit calmement le soldat en reprenant une posture plus noble.

\- Vous n'avez pas répondu à la question de ma soeur, fit Junal-Lei un peu tourmenté, lui qui est toujours si calme et serein.

\- Vous avez vous du sang de guerrier dans vos veines. Toi, Junal-Lei, tu es un Sombre-sang, une lignée de tueurs renommés dans tout Tamriel."

Amako et Ma'Raska regardent leur frère argonien d'un air supris, presque choquée, pendant que l'écailleux baisse la tête, arborant un visage sombre. Ils avaient entendu parler de la lignée des Sombre-sang, une maison de tueurs impitoyables. Ils sont connus du Marais Noir jusqu'à Haute-Roche, en passant par Morrowind. On raconte même que les meilleurs d'entre eux pouvait tuer un guerrier daedrique. Une habilité aux armes à une main exemplaire, capable de vous trancher la gorge en un rien de temps avec une vulgaire dague en fer mal forgé. De plus, les épées et dagues argoniennes, qui ressemblent plus à des machettes avec une pointe recourbé vers l'arrière de la lame, prenant une forme de "griffe', sont très légères et maniables, permettant au porteurs de mettre une force immense dans leurs coups, qui serait alors capable de briser les écailles d'un dragon.

"Toi, Ma'Raska. Tu viens d'une des plus grandes familles de Elsweyr, de véritables traqueurs déterminés à tout, explique le bosmer."

Ma'Raska ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire fier, qui n'étonna pas ses compagnons, déjà au courant de son histoire. La famille de Ma'Raska est l'une des grandes familles d'Elsweyr. Des tueurs à main nues redoutables, et une agilité inégalable. Ils peuvent mettre à terre un guerrier Nordique en très peu de temps. Ils sont aussi réputés pour être de très bons éclaireurs, ayant des sens très affutés, même pour des Khajits.

"Quant à toi, Amako, tes flèches noires ont marquées tout Bordeciel. Une archère extrêmement talentueuse, tirant presque aussi bien qu'un bosmer dès son plus jeune âge. La digne fille de la célèbre Flèche d'Argent, Amane. J'étais moi-même présent lors du tournoi de Val-Boisé."

Il est vrai que la Nordique s'est révélée être très douée à l'arc très jeune, battant sa mère, qui était l'une des plus grandes archères de tout Tamriel, à ses cinq ans. Lors d'un tournoi organisé à Val-Boisé, normalement réservé exclusivement aux bosmers, dû à leurs niveaux, elle remporta le tournoi rapidement, en surprenant totalement les bosmers présents.

La Nordique, ainsi que ses compagnons, regardent le bosmer, tous surpris de savoir que l'elfe connaît autant de choses sur eux. Celui ci sort de sa sacoche une simple pièce de tissu roulée, qui en se déroulant, dévoile trois pendentifs.

"Mon nom est Uuras, Commandant de l'armée du sud de Val-Boisé. Prenez ses pendentifs, que l'on puisse se mettre en route."

Ma'Raska se metta entre Uuras et ses deux compagnons, apparement affolé.

"A-A-Attendez, pourquoi devrions-nous accepter ?!

\- C'est tout Tamriel qui est en danger. Les altmers ont démultipliés leurs pouvoirs, on ne sait comment. Ils souhaitent annihiler toutes races, pour dominer tout le continent.

\- Commandant, c'est l'heure d'y aller ! dit une voix lointaine, suivi de hennissement de chevaux.

\- On y va, dit Uuran, en posant sa main sur l'épaule du Khajit."

Le petit groupe s'avance vers la porte de Blancherive, où attend une charette, prête à partir vers Val-Boisé.


End file.
